Life or how it used to be
by JohnnysLetty88
Summary: An old friend comes back, and there are some changes to get used to. Jesse lives of course!I suck at summaries so please just read and review I changed everything from ch. 3 on, i forgot to add a chap. earlier so it's up now!!!I need Reviews and ideas PLZ
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hey people this is my first posted fan fic so bare with me. I don't own any of the characters except Samantha so ya u know the rest hope you like it please review I want to know your thoughts!!!  
  
This takes place AFTER where the movie left off. Everyone is still mad at Brian but also wants him back they just won't admit it. BTW Jesse and Vince live YAY! And they both aren't that pissed at Brian any more cuz he saved them.  
  
*At Toretto's garage*  
  
"Dom go get everyone and ask them what they want for lunch" Mia yelled towards the office.  
  
"aight" Dom walks into the garage "Yo what do you guys want for lunch?"  
  
"Chicken, Turkey, FOOD, and a quiet tuna comes from the front of the café. Mia turned around in shock at who she saw standing there.  
  
"Brian what the hell are you doing here?" She asked quietly not wanting Dom to know he was there.  
  
"I came back"  
  
"What do you me-" She was cut off by Dom  
  
"What the hell is he doing here mia?I thought it was over!" Dom screamed pointing at Brian  
  
"Hi. Nice to see you too Dom. Damn I get you all out of everything and throw down my badge for you all and you still frikin hate me screw it I give up" Brian yells standing up and walking towards his car.  
  
"Yo wait O Connor you threw down your badge for the team?"  
  
"You honestly thought I would turn you guys in? Ya if I had a death wish."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were a cop?"  
  
"I didn't know how much the team and Mia meant to me then"  
  
Mia was now in the office crying  
  
"brian?"  
  
"Hey Jesse hows the wound doing?"  
  
"Ok I still can't walk very well on my own but I'm getting there"  
  
"That's great dude"  
  
"I came back to-" He was cut off by Mia  
  
"And he was just leaving"  
  
"Dom can I talk to Mia? Brian asked concerned  
  
"I don't care but you-"  
  
" I know I break her heart u break my neck and by the way why didn't you-"  
  
"Don't push it"  
  
Dom pulls Mia in the office and Brian follows."Mia will you listen and be civil?" "Whatever Dom" she snapped And Dom walked out.  
  
A/N Hey so what did ya think HUH? Ya there should be more soon, I promise the chapters should start getting longer, that 1 was really boring I know but I couldn't think of a beginning so hey but ya I'll get more up soon! Please review! 


	2. Who's that chick?

A/N Hey guys sorry it took so long for the update I had a writers block (I HATE THOSE) But anyways heres your chapter leave me a review!!!  
  
They sit down silent for a few minutes then Brian finally breaks the silence.  
  
"Mia you know I did love you right?"  
  
"You did as in past" She shot back  
  
"I still do but I'm afraid you won't let me." He said quietly knowing she was holding back tears  
  
"Brian I-I-I why didn't you turn them in?"  
  
"You guys are the only friends and family I have"  
  
"You really did that for them?"  
  
"What did you think I was paid to pretend to be their friend? Ya I was at first, but then I got to know you guys."  
  
"Yes and you were paid to love me just so you could get to my brother!"  
  
"Mia why would you think that I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Brian touches her face and leans into kiss her their lips meet, but then Mia pulls back "Not here" He sighs and they walk out. A tall blonde girl gets out of her black Nissan 240X and walks up to the counter. "Hi do you all know where I can find Brian O' Connor?"  
  
Brian heard his name and turned around to see his sister standing there. "Holy shit Sam what are you doing here!? Mom and Dad said you ran away how did you find me"  
  
"You can find anything out about anyone on the Internet"  
  
Just then a man in snakeskin pants walked up behind her and grabbed her arm"We're leaving now I told you not to come here"  
  
"Get off of me now!"  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!? Let go of her now!" Dom screamed at the man! 


	3. Getting ready

A/N Hey you guys! I'm Back! I'm not off grounding yet, but I told u I would try to get chapters up still once in a while. My dad has no clue I'm doing this so here is chapter 3!OH! Also I am changing Samantha's name to Melissa ok? Samantha wasn't gonna work. I think this chapter is kinda tacky, but hey!PLZ Review!  
  
"Hey come on in and sit down you and Brian obviously need to talk" Dom said sounding concerned. The rest of the team walked into the garage and kept working.  
  
"Oh God Brian it was awful!"  
  
"What? Who did something to you?"  
  
"It was Lance"  
  
"The one that was just here?"  
  
"Yes. Lance Tran"  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"He . . . we were on a team for the racing, then some cop killed Johnny and he took it out on me. He said I knew the cop and he started beating me."  
  
"Wow"  
  
They sat there in silence for about 10 minutes letting everything process through their minds.  
  
*Back in the garage*  
  
"Well this should be interesting" Dom said confused  
  
Jesse walks in "Yo did you guys see that fiiiine girl walk in?"  
  
They all smile and pointed to the shop. His mouth dropped open.  
  
"Why's she talkin to Brian?"  
  
"Man from what we know that's his long lost sister"  
  
"Holy shit! Is she staying with us?" he screamed  
  
Brian leaned his head around the corner giving Dom a please look  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ight guys I'm gonna go talk to them and se whats up" Dom said walking out of the room.  
  
"Yo you guys mind fillin me in?"  
  
"sure. Dom this is my lil sister Melissa. Melissa this is Dom"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same. So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well our parents split up 12 years ago. My mom took me, My dad took Bri. They never let us see eachother so I turned and came to find him."  
  
"Wait By the way how did you find me?"  
  
"I can find anything about anyone on the web."  
  
"Sounds like we got ourselves another mad scientist"Dom whispered to Brian they both started laughing  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean?" She asked offended  
  
"Nothing its just our man Jesse's favorite line"Dom said snickering.  
  
"Oh. Can I meet everyone and then I'm gonna go look for a hotel."  
  
"Nope your stayin with us"Dom said pulling her into the garage  
  
"Hey everyone this is Brian's little sister Melissa. She's staying with us for a while. Melissa this is Leon, my sister Mia, my girl Letty, Vince, and as you heard about Jesse." She blushed  
  
"Hi"  
  
Separate Hi's came from around the room."  
  
"You comin to the race tonight?"Jesse asked pleading with himself for her to say yes.  
  
"No" Dom said for her.  
  
"Definitely" She said smiling at Dom  
  
"Awesome" Jesse replied  
  
"C'mon girl were takin you to get ready. Dom were leaving early" Letty said kissing him.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Mia ride with me Melissa follow us unless you wanna come with us?" "Ya I'll ride with you."  
  
A/N: Hey guys what did ya think? I will try and get the next one up soon enough! I will finish writing it in school, uhhhh I think that's it! well please review! Bye! 


	4. Let's Roll

A/N:Hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately! I'll TRY and get 2 chapters posted today but I'm not sure cuz I have homework and this chapter is really long so ya heres your chapter hope ya like plz review!  
  
"So girl what brought you to find your brother?" Letty asked "Well our parents were jackasses and my mom wouldn't even let me write letters to him, so I ran away and came to find him. So tell me about this Jesse kid." Mia and Letty both started cracking up "How did I know. The minute she walked in" Letty said still laughing "Seriously give me some info on him cuz damn he's hot! I'd really like to get to know him" "Well you'll find out later for yourself" They get to the mall and buy her a bunch of leather stuff *Back at the garage* "So Dom you racing tonight?" Leon asked "I'm not sure I have a bad feeling about it." "Oh" "Well we have about 3 hours till the girls get home you wanna go do something?" "Sure I'll go get the guys. Yo come on guys were leavin" They all got up and went into the garage. "Uhhhh Jess you go with Leon, me and Brian will take Melissa's car and V you take your car. Meet ya at home" They get home. "Ok what are we gonna do?" Dom asked "You mean you didn't have an idea?" Jesse asked "No not really" They all start arguing on what to do *At the mall* "Ok we still have an hour left what shall we do?" Mia asked "Let's go down to the parking lot by the warehouse." Letty suggested. "Why" They both asked "You'll see but we gotta go back and get our cars" "oooook" On the way back Melissa turned on some rock station and "Deep Enough" by Live was on. Melissa started singing at the top of her lungs along with it. Soon after Letty and Mia started in. They had the music so loud they had to scream to be heard. They pulled up to the driveway still screaming. "What the hell are they doing?" Dom said raising an eyebrow. They climbed out of the car cracking up. "Should I have the guys come?" Letty asked smirking "How should we know you're the one not telling us what were doing." Melissa said "Melissa you race right?" "Ya. I just can't get the whole NOS thing down." "Ok and Mia you still need some teaching right?" "Ya" "Aight were gonna go mess around" "Ok go get em" They walk in the door to Dom Jesse and Brian singing "Deep Enough" in their worst voices possible. The girls looked at eachother and ran after them. Letty tackled Dom and started playfully socking him. Mia chased Brian and couldn't catch him. And Melissa tackled Jesse "You wanna keep singing?" she asked pinning him "Depends. What'll ya do?" She looked down at his crotch and back up at him smirking. "Ok never mind. Yo Dom we got another Letty man." He said laughing "Hey girls lets go" Letty said getting off of Dom "Where you guys going?" Dom asked "Racing. You can challenge us if u dare!" "Sound good lets go" They all drive out to the warehouse. "Ok who goes first?" Letty asked "The king and queen" Mia said "Ok" They replied "Ight go down to the end of the warehouse, then we'll start there and end where were parked. Leon watch the scanners, you guys set up a line and see who wins." Letty said getting in her car. With that they drove down to the starting line.  
  
A/N: Hey guys who will win? What do ya think huh? Hope ya liked, leave me a review PLZ! I'll TRY and get up 5 soon! 


	5. racing

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Hey peoples what did you think of the last chapter?That was one of my fav's(hehe) Well here is chapter 5 for ya!  
  
Dom and Letty pull up to the starting line. "Alright were good to roll I got nothin on the scanners" Leon said into the walkie-talkie. Letty turned around and turned on her NOS tanks and started revving her engine and smiled at Dom. "Ight lets race" Vince said raising his arms.He put them down and they sped off. Dom was in front of Letty, when she hit her NOS she shot 2 seconds in front of Dom. "Too soon sexy" He said laughing and he hit his NOS and nothing happened. He tried again still nothing. Soon enough they were finished Letty won by 2 seconds! She turned around and drove back to the finish line where everyone else was. Dom got out of his car smiling and shaking his head. "Guess it would have helped to turn the NOS on"He said laughing. "Yup normally does" She replied walking over to him. "Smart ass" He whispered in her ear while picking her up and kissing her. "GET A ROOM!" Melissa shouted. They stopped and started laughing. "Ok so who goes next?" Melissa asked "Us"Jesse said "Who? You and me? "Yeah. Loser gets the couch tonight" He said smirking "Ok sounds great I haven't slept in a bed in weeks!" "Damn you get more and more like Letty every second." "Say what?" Letty said over hearing their conversation. "Ok lets go" and they drove down to the start. "Alright man lets go"Vince raised his hands and they started. Melissa pulled in front of Jesse right as he hit his NOS. He shot a good 3 seconds in front of her. She immediately hit hers and caught up to him. They both shifted to 5th and crossed the finish line not 1 second apart. "Dude they just tied"Brian said surprised "This should be interesting" Letty said as they were turning around and coming back. "Man are the girls kickin ass tonight or what?" Letty said giving Melissa a high 5. "We tied" "So who gets the couch?" Jesse asked silently praying both of them. " Well it was a tie, so I guess both of us!"She said smirking "Sounds good to me" "Ok ummmm we'll let you guys fantasize about your night alone, but in the mean time I was wondering did you guys wanna skip the race tonight? Dom asked " Sure. Why?" they all replied "You'll see lets go back to the house" "Alright" And with that they drove back to the house  
  
A/N: HMMMMMMMMMM What does Dom have in mind? MUAHAHAHA! Well ya hope ya liked,leave me a review PLEASE! And if you guys have like any ideas on anything for future chapters I would love them! I/m me sometime! Racingurle4ever thanks BYE! 


	6. 6

A/n: Hey guys!!! Well finally FF is up and running again! woo hoo!!! I just realized I never gave you guys a profile on Melissa!!! Well here it is!!!Review!  
  
Name:Melissa Guzman Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown Style: baggy pants, tanks, boots etc. Attitude: Bitchy doesn't let a man take over something Age:20 Hobbies: Street Racing, boxing Car: Black Acura Integra with a red dragon going down both sides and a red glow under the Chassy  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
On the way to the beach, Letty rides with Dom, Melissa with Jesse, Vince and Leon, Brian and Mia. They get to the beach "Ok you wanna tell us why you of all people wanted to come to the beach?" Letty asked "I had a bad feeling about the race so I didn't want to go last time I had a bad feeling and didn't listen to it, it almost got us killed." Dom said "Well I aint going in first!" Mia said backing up not knowing Brian was behind her he picked her up running down to the water "No Brian don't you dare I will kill you!" she screamed as he dropped her into the water. She didn't come up. She swam behind Brian grabbed his leg pulling him under laughing when she came up "Told you I'd get ya" She said swimming over to him. "Later" Letty said running into the water "Come on you big ape it's not cold!" she said laughing and dove into the water. He ran in after her. She ducked under so he couldn't see her, and came up behind him and ducked him under. He came back up so she was on his shoulders the he dropped her down so he could se her face. They started kissing. "Come on" Melissa said grabbing Jesse's arm and pulling him into the water. They dove under, they came back up and just stared at eachother for a minute. Then Melissa leaned in and kissed him, but backed up. He smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. She returned it. She ducked him under in the middle. Letty looked over at them, seeing how happy Jesse was. "That's her Dom, that's Jesse's girl I know it" "I hope so" 'God he is so young I could have killed him doing that last job. Then he couldn't have this.' Dom thought when Letty slapped him across the head "Whatcha Thinkin about you big lug?" "Nothing you guys ready to go?" "ya its cold!" Mia replied. They all got out and got into they're bathing suits since it was the only thing they all had dry. They got in the cars they came in and left. *In Jesse's Car* "Brrrrr it's cold" Melissa said breaking the silence. Jesse grabbed a jacket from the back seat and handed it to her. "here out this on" "thank you" "You know Jess I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have done" "Don't be sorry I was thinking of doing the same thing if you didn't" "Really?" "Really." He said smiling and putting his hand on hers moving it every once in a while to shift. They pulled up at the house ad are the fist ones there. Melissa sits on the couch "God I'm tired" "Ya well I hope the couch isn't to comfortable for you" He said sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her. She scooted closer to him and put her head on his chest. "ya and why is that?" He wrapped his arms around her "cuz you're sleeping in my bed I'm down here?" "No we tied we are both down here!" "Nope you're in the bed" He said picking her up and brining her into his room. "Put me down Jesse I'm not letting you sleep on the couch!" She screamed while laughing He put her on his bed "stay there" He said getting some boxers and a white shirt and threw them at her "You can change in here I'll be on the couch. Good Night" "your stubborn you know that?" "Yup" She changed and went into the living room "I thought you were going to sleep?" "I am" she said walking over and sitting between his legs. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Who's the stubborn one now?" he asked laughing. she turned around and smiled kissing his cheek "Jesse where are they?" "They had something they needed to do Mia and Brian will be back soon" "What did they have to do?" "Maybe I'll tell you later"  
  
A/n: DUN DUN DUN DUN where do you think they went? HE-HE you'll have to wait and find out! I'll get 7 up as soon as I write it! PLZ review! 


	7. 7

Chapter 7!  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took me forever to write! Well yeah hope you like it!!! PLZ review!!!!  
  
Melissa and Jesse were sitting on the couch in the same position when Brian and Mia walked in. "And how long did I say it would take?" Mia said laughing. "I dunno but it sure went fast" Melissa said smirking "Ok well I'm off to bed Jesse come with?" Jesse got up and followed Melissa to his bedroom. They shut the door, and Melissa ran and jumped on the bed. Jesse walked over and layed down next to her. "Are you gonna tell me where they went?" She asked turning in his arms to see him. "They went to restore a Civic they found on the side of a highway. "Oh. What was it like before I came?" "Honestly everyone was stressed and well it sucked. Dom Letty and Leon have been in Mexico for a while they came back a month ago, and me and Vince just got out of the hospital 2 weeks ago" "What for?" "I got shot and Vince had a wire wrapped around his arm, and he also got shot." "Wow how did that happen?" "Well Lance Tran shot me and" "He did what!? That's it he's dead! Come on" she said pulling him off the bed and grabbing her keys "Come on you 2" "Where are we going?" Mia asked curious "To take care of some unfinished business." "ook" "Oh God" Brian said as they pulled into tran's driveway "What Where? Oh no" Mia said realizing where they were "Come on I still have my key" Melissa said walking in the garage "Lance I'm back where are you?" "Lance?" Melissa opened the door to the office and walked in "Lance are you in here?" He came up behind her pulling her fully into the office "Jesse!!!" "Melissa where are you?" "I'm in the office" Jesse opened the door and Lance was holding a gun to Melissa's head "I thought I finished you off already?" "Guess not" "Missa why did you bring the cop that killed Johnny here? I thought I told you I would kill him if I saw him again?" Lance said looking at Brian "How do you know he killed him?" "I was there" "Brian you were that cop?" "Yeah" "Why didn't you tell me?" "I-I- Just" "Nevermind Lance what the hell is your problem?" "Why did you come back?" "I do work here" "True but after what I did to you?" "Wow wait this sounds like you don't want me back. Fine I quit" "Your key?" She threw it at him "You come near me or any of my friends especially Jesse I will kill you" She said walking out of the office "Missa" he said as she turned around to Lance pointing the gun at her head "You wouldn't" "Oh I would" Just then someone shot him and he fell "You bitch you gonna pay" They turned around to see Dom standing in the doorway with Letty Vince and Leon behind him. "Lets go"  
  
A/N: Hmmmm So what'd o you think? Leave me a review!OH! BTW Lance got shot in the leg s he is still alive. 


	8. 8

Chapter 8  
  
I own everyone you don't recognize from the movie. Any questions?  
  
A/N: Hey guys! Well here's chapter 8!!!  
  
Everyone drives back to the house.  
  
"Everyone we will talk about this tomorrow. Go to sleep." Dom said going upstairs to his and Letty's room with Letty behind him. Everyone went to their rooms. Jesse and Melissa went to his.  
  
*Jesse's room*  
  
Melissa sat on the edge of his bed  
  
"God why did I do that? I could have gotten you guys killed! If it wasn't for Dom I would be dead" She stated crying "Shhhhh it's ok" He said pulling her in his arms. "No it's not. Jess what if he killed you? I don't know how I could live without you.. I love you Jesse." They were silent for a minute. "I love you too." They just sat until Melissa calmed down. "We better get some sleep I'm gonna go down stairs ok?" "Jess?" "Ya?" "Sleep up here?" "Sure" He said getting in bed next to her. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest. "Goodnight" "Night babe" He said turning off the light "I love you" He kissed her on the top of the head. "I love you too."  
  
AN So what did ya think. I know it was short but hey! Please review!!!!! 


	9. 9

Anyone you don't recognize from the movie is mine. Any questions?  
  
AN:Hey guys sorry the laz chapter was so short! Well here's 9! This one was tough so I hope u enjoy!Please Review!!!Thank you Britani, Audrey, and all the other people who reviewed it means a lot!!!  
  
*In the morning*  
  
Letty was the first one awake and downstairs. Melissa woke up next. They sat down at the table and drank their coffee.  
  
"So you gonna tell me what happened last night?" Letty asked "Yeah. Me and Jess were talking, and he told me how Lance shot him, and I was gonna go kill him, but I didn't have anything to do it with. And he was gonna shoot me, and then you guys came." "oh" They were silent for a while. "Let has Dom ever hurt you?" He walked down the stairs right as she asked the question, so stayed behind the wall and listened. "Yeah *sigh* he has cheated on me so many damn times with all those race whores. Especially when I found out about him and Anissa Johnny's sister. I was positive I was over him. He still doesn't know that I know about her. But he has this way of saying everything will change and be ok. Sometimes I think he doesn't even love me. I love him so much though. I want to marry him. I have since I was 10. "Oh" "Well uhh I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll see ya at the garage aight?" Dom quietly ran up the stairs into his room. "Ok" Letty walked up stairs and into Dom's room, and sat next to him. "Let do you think you guys could hold up the fort today? I've got something I gotta do." "No prob. Whatcha gotta do.?" "You'll find out later." "ook" "Bye babe" "Bye" Dom walked out to his car and drove to the jewelry store.  
  
"Hello sir how may I help you?" "I need to get and engagement ring for my girlfriend." "Over here sir" He said taking him to the case of rings. Dom looked at the rings for a while. He found the perfect one. It had a gold band and 8 small diamonds around one big one in the middle. "This one I'll take this one." "Ok sir that particular one is 1500$." "Ok I'll take it." He gave him the money in cash. "Good Luck sir" "Thank you" He decided to drive around town and find a nice restaurant to eat at later. He found a place called Cha Cha Cha. Perfect. Not to nice not just fast food. He drove back to the house and put the ring away hidden, and drove to the garage. He walked up behind Letty who was working on an Intergra, and picked her up putting her over his shoulder. "Come on we got something to do" "Dom put me down!!!" She screamed "Nope. Yo guys I got Letty. Close up." He said walking outside and putting her in his car. "Dom what are you doing?" "Were going on a date. We haven't really had time just us lately" "Ok sounds great." "Where are we going?" "You'll see" "I hate surprises" "Yes I know" he said smirking They pulled up at the house "Why don't you go get cleaned up?" "Ok" Letty went upstairs and got in the shower. And Dom found something to wear. Then they switched places. They finally finished getting ready about 5:30. Dom was wearing Khaki pants with a navy blue button up shirt. He went downstairs and waited for Letty to get done. She came down the stairs in a maroon V-neck halter dress that cut of just above her knees. "You look beautiful" He said taking her out to the car. They went to dinner, ate and talked about small stuff like races, work etc. They finished and walked back to the car. Dom started driving to the beach, They got there in about 25 minutes. It was about 7:00 so the sun was about to set. Dom pulled out a blanket and set it on the sand sitting down on it.  
  
"It's beautiful" Letty said leaning back in Dom's arms. "Lets go for a walk" They got up and walked along the edge of the water, when Dom stopped. "What?" Letty asked confused "Let I just want you to know all those other girls meant nothing you are my one and only girl." "Dom?" "Letty I know you may not think it sometimes, but I do love you.He reached in his pocket and got out the box opening it. Letty will you marry me?" "Oh my God Dom yes of course! Dom it's beautiful." She screamed jumping into his arms. He spun her around in circles then they started kissing. They finished and Letty put the ring on. They got the blanket and went back to the car. Letty examined it the whole way home. Dom smiled at how happy she was. "You like it?" "I love it. Dom I love you" "I love you too baby" They got home and walked to the door and everyone was watching a movie. "Dom Letty where were.Oh my God!!" Mia said. looking at Letty's hand.  
  
AN: Hey guys? Well what do u think? I loved writing that chapter! So what do you think the rest of the teams reactions will be? You'll have to wait and find out!!! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10NEW VERSION

A/n: Hey guys I'm back!!!!I am so sorry this chapter took so long! I have had a bunch of other stuff. I fixed the chapter mix-up, so there IS a new chapter in here, I think it's 5 but yeah Here is the next one! Please review I need encouragement and ideas on what to do next!!!!PLEASE! Thx!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Oh my gosh Letty!!!" Mia said running up and looking at the ring. "Dom you?" "Yeah" he said smiling Everyone went around saying congrats and stuff. Letty and Dom decided to go upstairs. *In their room* They changed and got into bed. "Letty?" "Ya" "This morning.You and Melissa when you were taking I heard everything about hurting you. I swear to God Let I never meant to hurt you. Ever. I still don't know why I slept with all the whores. But I do love you Letty. I really do. Letty you and Mia are my life. You're all I have left. I love you guys." "I know. You proved that" "God I love you so much" "I love you too." "Dom?" "Ya babe" "I have something to tell you" "What?" "Dom. I'm pregnant" "What!? Letty that's great! Oh my gosh I can't believe this!" he yelled spinning her around. Everyone else heard, and ran upstairs to see what happened. Mia burst open the door. "What happened!?" She screamed "Mia I'm pregnant" "Oh my God Letty!!!!!!!! When did you find out!?" "3 Months ago" "Let girl that's great" Jesse said smiling and clutching onto Melissa. They all finished and left Dom and Letty alone "Wow I can't believe this! We're gonna have a kid" Dom said still smiling .... "Lets go to sleep it's been a long day"  
  
A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I love cliffhangers don't you! You know you love em! PLEASE leave a review and please I/m me with ideas or something!!!!! Either...Rodeogurly or CrazyhunnyJB 


	11. Authors Note! IM BACK!

Hey everyone!!!!! I'm back!!!! I am SO sorry I haven't updated ALL year!!!I feel so bad ( And I left you with like a MAJOR cliff hanger!!! I am gonna be making some changes to the story, mainly just the last chapter or two, but ya I'll let u know when I get those changed. But anyways I'm sorry.This year has been so hectic..Boyfriend problems, friends problems, family problems, problems in general..and to top it all off A WRITERS BLOCK! So ya!!! It was just dandy! If you guys could review, I would GREATLY appreciate it...I'm really down right now, and need all the inspiration I can get!!! Thanks!!You guys are the best!!!  
  
Always,  
  
Sammy 


	12. CHAPTER 11

A/N:HEY GUYS!!!! IM BACK *giggles* Well yeah...Like I said, I'm gonna be changing some stuff..Umm I know I said there would be another surprise..There's not. I totally forgot what thee surprise was gonna be lmao. SO yeah umm this maybe screwed up for a while, but its pretty much done, cept for fixing that, so yeah..Any help, Ideas, reviews like I said are GREATLY appreciated!!! THX GUYS!!!  
  
~ Sammy(Mommy)  
  
Chapter 11  
  
AN: I know this is kinda getting straight to it, but I couldn't do it any other way lol.  
  
They Were interrupted by Dom's cell phone.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Yo Dom brotha we got troubles man"  
  
"Edwin what's going on?"  
  
"Lance Tran and his gang came around and demanded to know where some Melissa chick was, and no one knew who she was. He thought we were lying, and shot a few people. It's crazy dawg."  
  
"Holy Shit"  
  
"Yo man I'm headin over with Hector aight?"  
  
Aight be careful man" and They hung up  
  
"Dom what happened" Letty asked confused  
  
Dom got up and went to Jesse's room  
  
"Melissa!"  
  
"what?"  
  
"What the hell does Lance Tran want with you?"  
  
"Oh God..NO Jess on't let him get me again please He'll kill me please don't let him" She said starting to cry, while clinging onto Jesse like she was about to die.  
  
"Wow.Melissa calm down. No one's gonna get you. What's up with you and Lance" Dom said  
  
"He'll kill me. Don't let him get me!!!" She screamed again turning and nearly knocking Jesse over she cried up to him so fast, revealing a good 3- inch scar on her back.  
  
"Melissa.How did you get that scar" Dom asked and had a pretty good idea.  
  
"That is what happens when you try to escape being raped and Lance Tran's knife meets your flesh"  
  
Dom walked out of the room and went down stairs, and Jesse and Melissa followed just as Hector and Edwin arrived.  
  
"Edwin Hector you how's things going down.." Dom asked  
  
"Dude Tran came back like I said he shot a few people, cuz they wouldn't tell him where this "Melissa" was and said she was with you. He had some girl by the hair, who was crying and screamed for Melissa to find her." Edwin said reliving the event.  
  
"Oh God" Melissa said coming out from behind Jesse "Serena" She whispered and collapsing to the floor bawling Jesse ducked down and was holding her  
  
"God Jess we have to find her! She's my best friend!!! I can't lose her! She said she would come to look for me if she didn't hear from me and she knows I was with Tran. He'll kill her Jess.Please" She said still bawling  
  
"Wait a sec..Your Melissa?" Hector asked confused  
  
Yes. I came here ---" She was interrupted by gunshots coming through the front window. Everyone immediately ducked except Hector who fell. Dom and Edwin crawled over to Hector who had a gun shot wound to the back.  
  
A/N: MWUHAHAHHA First Chap in a year!!! whoo hoo! Well theres a cliff hanger for ya..I will get ch. 12 up tomarrow, cuz I have a banquet tonight, so I cant do it..Farewell Ya'll please leave reviews!!!! 


	13. Chapter 12!

A/N: Hola!!! Well..Here's 12.Im sorry this chapter is REALLY short, I promise I will make the chapters longer from now on, but yeah...Hope u like.sry if it sucks.been a hard day...R&R Plz!!!  
  
Dom yelled at everyone to stay down while they found out if Hector was ok. Dom checked his pulse, with everyone looking towards, him hoping for an answer they'd want to hear. Dom looked up and just sat there. Not saying a word, not moving a muscle. With that Mia started crying, and everyone knew he was gone.  
  
"What are we gonna do dawg" Leon asked his voice raspy  
  
"I-I- I don't know...But he's gonna pay" Dom replied  
  
"That's it." Melissa stood up. "He's dead and this time I mean it. He almost killed Jesse, and now he's killed Hector" She said while running u the stairs with Jesse running after her  
  
"Missa what are you doing hun" Jesse asked  
  
"I'm gonna kill him"  
  
"didn't we see how this turned out last time?" Melissa was pacing around the room rummaging through drawers  
  
"I don't care. I'm gonna kill him"  
  
"And get yourself or me killed in the process?" She stopped pacing around and looked at him  
  
"I don't think so. I'm not gonna lose you and your not losing me. You're not going anywhere" He said walking over to her and putting his arms around her  
  
"Please" He said kissing her neck  
  
"Jess he can't keep getting away with this. If we don't do something he's gonna keep taking advantage of u-" he kissed her  
  
"Please."  
  
"Fine *she sighed* You win"  
  
"Always do"  
  
"Always will" she laughed  
  
They walked back down stairs.  
  
"Um what was that about may I ask?" Dom asked raising his left eyebrow.  
  
"She wanted to kill Lance..again" Jesse answered  
  
"And you were able to stop her!?" Brian asked surprised... "Dam.Nice one Jess"  
  
"Shut up I'm not that hard to contain am I!?" She said laughing  
  
"Yes" Jesse said kissing her on the cheek  
  
"Shut up your not supposed to agree with me"  
  
"Alright you guys...May you forget.We do have some.business to take care of.We take him to the hospital, tell them he died on the way..It was a drive by we have no clue who it was. We have no enemies we have no clue who it could have been" Dom said looking down at Hector  
  
They took him to the hospital, and after spending an hour answering questions to the nurse's, they were able to leave. They drove home, everyone silent. They all went to bed, taking a break from the past 2 days crazy events. Jesse slept in Melissa's room that night, to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Melissa put on her stereo, and had the volume on 4, so they could barely hear it. It was playing Aerosmith's "I don't wanna miss a thing". After going through the song about 10 times, they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
A/N: There ya go..Hope ya guys like it....Well I will try and get 13 up this weekend sometime, im not positive though. Any of my friends reading this, can probably pick out the stupid jokes I've put in there, so yeah....Reviews.PLEASE!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 13!

A/N: Hey guys!!! Im sooooo sorry I haven't got anything posted the past few days!I have finals all this week and it's just madness......So here is chapter 13!!Hope ya like it!!!!RNR!!!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Melissa woke up, and lay there watching Jesse sleep. He looked so peaceful..Like a little boy. He must have been dreaming cuz he'd make a funny face every few minutes. Melissa laughed on the last one, and it woke him up.  
  
"What's so funnyyyyyyy" Jesse asked moaning and laughing  
  
"You're so cute when you sleep" She replied smiling at him  
  
"Likewise."He smiled and motioned for her to scoot over to him  
  
"Why thank you." She said curling up next to him under the covers. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and she laid her head next to his on the pillow. They lay for about 30 minutes in the same position until Leon came bursting through the door  
  
"WAKE UP GUYS!!!!!!" He screamed jumping onto the bed  
  
"Dude were awake you bastard!!!" Melissa screamed and put her leg out so he tripped and fell off the bed  
  
"OUCH you bitch!"  
  
"NUMBER 1!!!" She laughed *God it feels good to laugh..Serena..oh God I have to find her she's counting on me* She thought silently to herself.  
  
"Well breakfast is ready.Mia went all out this mornin yo. You better hurry before it's gone!" Leon walked out. Melissa was still lost in her thoughts  
  
"You ok Hun?" Jesse asked  
  
"Yeah...just thinking"  
  
"We'll find her..I promise" He kissed her forehead  
  
"How'd you know it was her?"  
  
"You had that same look in your eye when you found out Tran had her"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Come on...Let's go get some grub" He said kissing her forehead again.  
  
"OK!" They ran downstairs.  
  
"Save some for us you pigs!!!" Melissa yelled.  
  
"Sorry sleepy heads..Told ya to hurry there's only 2 burrito's left" Dom pointed to the counter  
  
"I tried to save you guys more..but you saw how that worked.So you guys get the rest of the coffee" Mia said smiling  
  
"Thanks Mi you're the best..I'm gonna need it" They all ate, showered and got dressed and ready for a long day. They all go in they're own cars. Mia and Melissa went to the store and everyone else headed to the garage. The girls at the store got everything set up by 8:15 so they had 15 minutes to sit around and talk.  
  
"So your positive that Lance has her?"  
  
"110%"  
  
"Where do you think she is?"  
  
"I'm not sure..He won't have her at the garage.Too easy. She's somewhere else"  
  
"Don't worry..We'll get her. I promise"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I don't think..I know so"  
  
"Thanks Mi"  
  
Just then a guy walked up and sat at the bar...he looked about 26.Really short brown hair..Blu-ish green eyes.They looked sliver, very muscular..Almost as big as Dom. Melissa went up to see what he wanted.  
  
"Welcome to Toretto's Café can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah I'll get a--------- ham and egg sandwich and a glass of orange juice thanks"  
  
"alright be up in a few..MIA! ham and egg sandwich!" she yelled into the back  
  
"OK!!" she yelled back. Melissa got his O.J. and gave it to him  
  
"So are you new around here? I haven't seen you around?"  
  
"You will be soon enough" He said taking a drink  
  
"Ok..cool! What's your name?" she asked wierded out by his comment  
  
"Tristin" He answered quickly  
  
"Ok.So Tristin..You race?" She asked looking at his car. a black 92' Honda Accord Coupe with silver and blue dragons going down the side.  
  
"Yep.You know when the next race 'round here is?"  
  
"Tonight at 11"  
  
"Really..Where at?"  
  
"The 3 abandoned warehouses at the end of Mullholland Drive"  
  
"Alright.I might just have to check it out and bring my team"  
  
"You mean you race with a team? What's the name?"  
  
"Yeah theres 4 of us and we're the "Hard Floppy Disks"  
  
"Awesome.. You'll have to bring them by so we can meet em!" she looked weird at him  
  
Mia cam out with the sandwich  
  
"Here you go beeeee 4 bucks" She smiled  
  
"aight"  
  
"Mia Tristin's coming to the race tonight with his team!...Oh I'm sorry.Mia this is Tristin Tristin this is Mia"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Mia stuck out her hand  
  
"Like wise" They shook  
  
"Well I better be going if I gotta get the cars ready for tonight. Nice meeting you 2 and I will see you tonight hopefully" he left  
  
Mia picked up his plate and threw it in the sink. There was a paper under it.  
  
I know where Serena is. I will tell you tonight if you find me at the races..We'll talk then..That is if you're interested.  
  
Tristin  
  
"What the heck?" Melissa said confused  
  
"What if he's with Tran..?"  
  
"Naw I rolled with Tran.He'd kill him. To prep" she laughed  
  
"True"  
  
"I guess we just have to trust him"  
  
"Guess so...Do we tell the boys"  
  
"No.We'll see whats up first"  
  
"Right"  
  
A/N: WELL THAN THERES 13! I hope you guys love the interesting team name..Thank you Brit.I love it! uhhh Well yeah I should try and get 14 up today if I can, but I still have studying ( lol Reviews please!!!!! 


End file.
